Nichole Wyvern
Nichole Wyvern is a Pokémon Gijinka character created by Athorment on November 23th, 2013. Gijinka Student Student Application Pokémon: #148 Dragonair (Dragon Type) Age: 18 Years Old Ability: Marvel Scale Nature: Mild/Modest Moves: Thunder Wave and Twister. Schedule: Art, Home Economics, Health/Item Studies, History/Social Studies and Battle Studies Battle Studies Weaponry: None. Backstory and Personality: -Likes: Girly things like make up and skirts, Food (Appetite passed down between the Wyvern family), fluffy things (specially if they happen to come in big sizes or numbers), Playing the Bass, Apple related food. Likes girls, but doesn't think she will find anyone who likes her because of "what" she is. -Dislikes: Clumsy dancer (Steps on people's feet when on duets), Sicklish when it snows (Dragon type weakness), Coffee and cigarettes (The mere smell of it is enough for her to nope), Being too physically active (She doesn't want to risk her secret to be revealed) Affectionate, secretive, thoughtful, cooperative, cowering, apologetic, indecisive, honest, humble, modest, reluctant, shy, discrete, faithful, sensitive, slow, sweet. he/she (she) is the only dragonair in an all-Dragon Final-Evolution-Stage family. He was surrounded by all this strong and aggressive dragons and changed to she because not only is she more comfortable like this, but if all her family treat her like a girl, they don't have to worry about what friends and stuff think (They can be pretty ridiculous like that) Her dad is a Salamence and he is the one that takes the "change" the worst because it's been a couple of years since dragonair's mom passed away and now felt like he was losing a son. Her Hydreigon cousin (Maeve Draco) is the one that helps calm down the whole family (And she achieves this because she is quite the scare for a few family members. lol) Nikki joins PGA with the savings that her mum left her with, at least until her Dad reconsiders or she gets a job. The school doubles as a escape of her family for a little while too and a new place where she can make friends that don't judge her (Though she won't tell her secret and will try to avoid activities that might bring a risk like swimming) He made the switch as a Dratini so the pills of hormones adjusted now that she evolved into dragonair. the evolution was just for the hormones to settle down alongside the evolution so that she wouldn't have to take them much to appear very feminine. It's impossible to tell she is trans just by looks alone now that she is a dragonair. Nikki hasn't undergone the MTF surgery and doesn't want it. So she is now pretty fine with staying a dragonair. When she was a little Dratini she wanted to evolve because that's what all her family aimed for. Now that she saw how important it was to evolve while taking the hormones she is not so sure she wants to. She would save it so that her body adapts if she either has to step back or take her transition a step further. Fun Facts *Transgender woman (MTF transition). Her mom passed away while she was still a he. Gallery tumblrAsk_Nichole_Drink_athorment.png|Favorite Soft Drink LS-Dic8_Nichole_Stilles_Peter_peri_rowan.png|Joining the "Lost Boys" group of friends PGA-Nichole Dress_2013.png|Candle Dance Prom Dress 2013 LS-Jan7_Nichole.png|Chibi done in a Livestream peri_pga_intro_meme_2_nichole_by_coke_in_pebble.png|Small Sketch by Coke-in-Pebble PGA-the_lost_boys_Nichole_family_portrait_by_coke_in_pebble.jpg|As a member of the "Lost Boys" by Coke-in-Pebble Category:Athorment Category:Pokémon Category:Fanbase Category:PokeGijinka